1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply cable protection device for preventing a thermal runaway when connected to a portable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Charging cables such as USB cables are widely used to connect AC adapter to a portable device for the purpose of charging the device battery. The current supplied to the charging cable is high and creates a risk of the cable and connector overheating and burning out. A protection device is embedded in the charging cable but the available protection devices shut off the power supply to the cable in case of a minor increase in the cable temperature. The protection devices are typically connected in series with the current path resulting in a high dissipation of power. Additionally the protection devices are large, expensive, and slow leading to an inefficient protection device.